1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boxing training device, and more particularly to a collapsible boxing training device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A boxing training device, as disclosed in TW510239, has a base stuffed with ballast, a rod disposed on the base, and a hit portion disposed on the rod. Although such conventional boxing training device is collapsible, the separate parts thereof have to be stored independently, resulting in the increase in transportation and storage cost.